EVERYBODY HURTS
by Scifigal
Summary: Sam and Jack are at a conference together


EVERYBODY HURTS  
  
  
Colonel O'Neill had been waiting for over ten minutes for Major Carter to turn up. They were both meant to be meeting at some big Military party thing. Only people who had achieved a lot where invited, and of course as they had saved the world a couple of times they expected to come. Of cause they couldn't tell anyone this so they were there under the excuse that they were on some programme with some big kick ass telescope. Of cause that's what he'd tell anyone who asked, Sam however would explain their little lie in full detail making it sound very true.   
It was a pretty posh event with plenty of Champaign to go round, punch and a really nice buffet. There was even music being played in the background over some pretty hi tech speakers.   
He glanced over to the door again when it opened, this time it was Sam, she saw him straight away and started to walk towards him. "Hey sir, sorry I'm late" she explained when she reached him "I was stuck in traffic". He nodded. "Is my dad and General Hammond not here yet" she asked as she glanced around. He shook his head. "Maybe my dad was late returning through the Stargate" she said. He shrugged "maybe". "My, your talkative today" she commented dryly. "Your hairs nearly to long for military regulations" muttered Jack. She gave him a funny look "OK, does it look terrible or something" she said glancing round. "No, it looks great, it always does, that's the only reason I noticed" said Jack calmly. She blushed and smiled at him, "thanks" she said shyly. She still felt slightly uncomfortable when she was in this kind of situation with him because she knew he knew she was pretty much in love with him after she'd had to admit it on that damn Tok'ra lie detector machine. Then again he had to admit he liked her to so he probably felt just as uncomfortable as she did.   
"Do you want anything to drink" asked Jack. She nodded and asked for a glass of punch. He came back a couple of minutes later with a punch each and they went and sat down where the music was at it's quietest. "So Carter what do you think of the cool military bash?" asked Jack. She gave him on of her dashing grins and said "I'll like it better when they turn the music up and I can dance". He laughed and her eyes lit up. "I'm being serious" she said "I really feel like dancing". "Come on then, lets go over by that speaker where we can here the music well and make fools of ourselves" said Jack getting to his feet. She smiled again and Jack noticed how her military uniform really commented her figure and eyes when she stood up. He'd noticed she'd looked good in it before but he'd never put his finger on why. He liked the idea of putting his finger on why, but he thought she might slap him!. Hell he thought to himself she'd look good wearing anything, even a small cloth. Actually he thought to himself again, she'd look extremely good in a little cloth. He stopped those trains of thought as she was his junior officer and it was against regulations. So he moved his thoughts from what she'd look like in a small cloth to how he could get her just wearing one by the end of the night which was possibly more against regulations than the other train of thought.   
Before he managed to move his train of thought onto getting to the corner of the room to dance and make a tit of himself, General Hammond came in with Sam's dad. Sam waved at them and grabbed Jacks arm and dragged him over to see them with her. She hadn't seen her dad in ages so she was delighted to see him and she gave him a hug. He however looked sad about something. "Dad what's up" asked Sam calmly. He lead them all of into a bit of the room where nobody else was. "Sam, I've got bad news, just before we came, George got a call for you telling him that your brothers wife has died in a car accident. But the two kids are all right, a bit battered and bruised but they are fine…you OK" he explained. She shook her head and marched of and went into the meeting room and slammed the door behind her. Her dad and General Hammond looked sympathetic but decided it wasn't a good idea to go after her so they went and sat and talked in the corner. Jack however decided he would go and comforted her or at least try to.   
He opened the door quietly and looked in. She was looking out the window, she had her back to him. He closed the door behind him a little to loudly when he entered the room. She glanced round at him, she was crying. She turned back and carried on looking out the window. As if by fate the song changed from let me entertain you to everybody hurts. Sam who was still facing away from him snorted, "apt" she said "so sir are you here to tell me everything will be all right and I'll get over it", her voice went funny mid sentence because of the tears. Jack walked over to her and stood directly behind her. "I'm just here to be a shoulder to cry on" he said calmly "I know from my own experience that people telling you it's all right in pretty damn annoying". "Charlie?" asked Sam who still had her back to him. "Yes Charlie" he answered quietly. "Sorry" she muttered. Jack moved closer to her and put his arm round her waste. He didn't know how she would react. He was glad when she leant back into him and put her hand on his. He moved in closer and rested his head on her shoulders, he started to run his other hand through her hair. "What are you looking at?" he asked calmly. "Nothing….everything, I don't know I was just starring of into oblivion" she replied. Both of them were silent for a bit while they swayed to the music.   
'Cos everybody hurts sometimes, sometimes everything is wrong, now it's time to sing along, when the day is night hold on, hold on, when you feel like letting go, hold on, when you think you've had to much of this life, hang on, cos everybody hurts, take comfort in this world, everybody hurts…..  
Sam closed her eyes and tightened the grip on the hand Jack had round her waist. Then she brought the other hand up and gently squeezed his hand that was running through her hair. He started to gently kiss her neck and cheek. He found a sensitive spot at the base of her neck. She found herself wanting to turn round and look at him, she wanted to be able to watch his eyes and see what he was feeling, something she couldn't do if he was behind her. Before she got up the courage to try and turn round she found herself being turned around to face him. He looked like he really wanted her as much as she wanted him, his eyes were looking deep into hers, he looked deadly serious which was quite a feet for him. "Jack.." she started but her put his finger on her lips. She never called him Jack, it just immediately came out. To Jack her calling him by his first name seemed wonderfully intermit.   
He put his left hand on her hip and brought his right hand up to her face and caressed the side of her face with his thumb and two forefingers. He pulled her closer to him and she put her arms round him. He closed some of the gap between their faces so their lips were only a couple of inches apart. She closed her eyes in anticipation. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers. She opened her mouth and let his tongue in.   
It started of slowly but got more and more passionate. She started to un- button his shirt. He stopped her. "Not here Sam, just in case your dad or General Hammond comes in," said Jack. She nodded and backed of. "Major Carter, your upset and I need to take you back to your house so you can relax" stated Jack. She grinned and replied, "Yes sir".  
___________________________________________________________  
THE END  
___________________________________________________________  
  



End file.
